Disaster recovery procedures are essential to an organization's ability to maintain business continuity. The efficiency of these disaster recovery procedures often dictates the amount of time a system will remain offline after a disaster has occurred (e.g., natural system failure, induced system failure). That is, efficient disaster recovery procedures may significantly reduce the amount of time a failed system remains inoperable. Many disaster recovery procedures currently used, however, are inefficient and need a substantial amount of recovery time.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current technologies for disaster recovery.